


Plastic blue spoon.

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for combo67's Plastic blue spoon for SPN_J2_Bigbang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic blue spoon.

**Title:** Plastic blue spoon.  
**Author:** compo67  
**Summary:** Carefree, go-go dancer on the side, handsome as fuck, modest Jensen is hard at work during another summer in the Translation Office at Columbia University.  He’s going about his beloved routine of yelling out his six story window, when a man walks into his life and throws it completely off course.   
  
This man happens to be ten months old, with a knack for drooling and a fondness for raspberries on his tummy. Attached to this man is the office newbie, Jared, whose sole purpose in life is to lecture Jensen about his work ethic and office organization.  Featuring musical selections from Edith Piaf, Rihanna, and Rufus Wainwright, and one rainbow umbrella with the word MANEATER on it, this might turn out to be an interesting summer after all.

  
**Medium:** Digital painting. This is a good mix between markers and photoshop.  
  
I am sure all my neighbors heard me scream when Compo67 contacted me and told me she was the author of the fic I've claimed. I am such a fan of her fics, and I knew I was in for a treat making art for her. I was not disapointed. Thank you so much for the wonderful work!

  
  
  


  
[Go read it on Ao3 >>>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4252902)


End file.
